Angel Without Wings
by rabbijuan
Summary: Lacus Clyne the most beautiful girl in orb, earth, and plant falls for the most unlikly person. chapter 5 is up. i just reposted capter five to corect a few of the gammer mistakes
1. Chapter 1 pain part 1

Angel Without Wings

By Rabbijuan

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed or seed destiny

* * *

Chapter 1: Pain Part 1

Lacus Clyne walked slowly down the streets of Onogoro. In truth she was happy it was raining so no one could see her tears. She had just broken up with her boy friend Ryuho.

**Flash back:** earlier that day

"_I said no Ryuho just drop it"._

"_Lacus waiting till your married is so old fashioned"._

"_No I won't do it"._

_At that moment Ryuho stared to feel up her leg and she slapped him. Lacus could see the rage building in his eyes when he burst out, "you little, what the hell was that for"?_

_At this point the tears were already starting to fall from Lacus's eyes when she said, "no means no"._

_Ryuho was furious, "you mean to tell me that I spent all this time with you and it was for nothing! I pretended to be interested in you for nine months and I'm not even going to get what I want"!_

_At those words Lacus started to cry uncontrollably. After a few moments of Lacus's crying Ryuho finally spoke and said, "get out, I don't ever want to see you again"._

_At those words lacus ran out of his house and into the poring rain._

**End flash back**

lacus had been walking around in a sad daze for quite a while before she realized something. She didn't know were she was. Sadness was replaced by fear. Lacus didn't like the looks of the area. The buildings in the area looked rundown and most of windows were boarded up. She couldn't even recognize the names the streets.

Lacus started looking for something that she recognized to help her find her way, but all she found was odd looking symbols and letters, and more street signs she didn't know. As she turned a corner she noticed someone. He was a boy with brown hair about the same age as her. He was sitting with his back against a wall looking into the dark grey clouds above._ Odd why is he just sitting out in the rain of course I'm out in the rain to, but his reason is provably different than mine,_ she thought.

But she couldn't stop staring at him. Lacus found one last thing about him odd. His clothes despite the weather he was wearing black pants and a black shirt. She noticed a lot of things about him like the water dripping from his hair onto his shirt which had formed to his chest which was to her enjoyment was well built. All of a sudden she found herself blushing like mad._ I haven't blushed this bad since I met my first boyfriend, _she thought.

"But he is kinda cute so maybe I'll go over and talk to him, she said quietly to herself.

Lacus slowly started to walk over to the boy and as she passed an alley she felt a hand cover her mouth and something sharp against her throat.

She heard someone whisper in her ear, "I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth if you scream you die. If you understand nod your head".

After a moment Lacus slowly nodded her head. The man removed his hand from her mouth and motioned for two of his people to come over.

The man said quietly to his men, "Watch the area for about half-an hour and see if anyone comes looking for her and if someone does you know what to do".

The two men nodded their heads and took their positions. The man started to pull Lacus into the alley when she tried to get a look at the boy she saw earlier hoping he would help her but he was gone. The man pulled Lacus father into the alley and tied her hands, and gagged her with some kind of cloth.

The man led Lacus through a series of alley ways and streets for about ten minutes when the man stopped because the man thought he heard gunshots but he shrugged it off and they continued. The man led Lacus to an old abandoned warehouse.

When they got into the warehouse the man took the gag off Lacus and tied her to a pole.

He then quietly said to her, "Behave and sit here quietly and don't even think about trying to escape".

The man then went over to a big group of people and they began to talk low enough too were Lacus couldn't hear them. Lacus who was now terrified began to look for a way out.

She looked around the area she was in but she couldn't see much because there wasn't much light. The only light was coming from a dim lamp on a table in a corner, and from the only window in the warehouse which was from what she guessed was about four stories above her. She saw there was about forty men in the building and most of them had guns.

After a while Lacus could no longer stand not knowing what was going to happen to her and shouted out, "**what's going to happen to me"?**

The man who grabbed her turned around and gave her a sinister smile and walked over two her and slapped her in the face.

And then yelled, "Did I give you permission to talk"?

Then he began to think to himself. After a minute he finally spoke and said, "Well I guess there's no harm in telling you. At first we were just going to have our way with you but our plans changed".

"What do you mean changed"? Lacus asked.

The man still had that evil looking smile on his face that sent chills down Lacus's back when he said, "Well it's not every day that Lacus Clyne walks into this area".

_Wait how did he know I'm Lacus Clyne._ Then Lacus thought for a minute and felt stupid for even thinking that. She was the daughter of Siegel Clyne the chairman of Plant, and she was one of the most famous pop idol singers in Plant, Orb, and the EA. Lacus began to listen to the man again as he continued speaking.

"Well Miss Clyne since you're a special person we decided to give you special treatment. First were still going to have fun with you, second we're going to hold you hostage till we get the ransom money from your father. But my my men here are getting impatient so we're going to start with then fun time now".

The men began to advance on Lacus while she pleaded with them to stop when someone came crashing through the window. They all looked in disbelief as he landed on his feet and pulled out a colt1911a2 out of a holster on his leg and yelled, "LET HER GO NOW".

Lacus looked at the boy and noticed he was the boy she had seen earlier. A smile graced her lips as she looked into his eyes as she knew she was safe.

To be continued...

* * *

please review as this is my first fanfic. 


	2. Chapter 2 pain part 2

Angel Without Wings

By Rabbijuan

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed of seed destiny.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay I've been having major computer problems which really pissis me off because my computer is only two months old and cost me a lot of money. Anyways here's chapter two. And thank you to the people who reviewed. And one more thing for those who wondering at the moment kira and lacus are 16.

Chapter 2: Pain Part two

Kira Yamato sat in the rain with his back against a wall. His gaze was locked on the dark storm clouds above him. He had no idea how long he'd been sitting there but it was long enough for his body to start going numb. His clothes were soaked; and the hunger pains were getting worse as he hadn't eaten in two days. The job he was doing really didn't allow him any free time and to make things worse his employer died before he could get paid.

"God I'm tired", Kira muttered.

Kira then began to think about what he had just said._ 'To tell the truth I'm tired of everything, my job, the world, and living. 'I mean being a gun for hire isn't exactly the most fulfilling job in the world._

Kira looked at the gun in the holster on his leg. To kira the gun began to look friendlier every day.

Kira was still in deep thought when sudden movement to his side caused Kira to break his train of thought.

He looked and saw a girl being held with a knife against her throat. He looked at the man and found something strange.

'_Odd he usually doesn't do this kind of thing'. 'He's into bigger things than kidnapping', Kira thought._

_He then took a look at his captive. He couldn't help but notice she was extremely beautiful_. Kira was mesmerized by her beauty and felt content to just stare at her forever then it hit him.

"I'm such an idiot. She's being attached and I'm just sitting here" Kira said out load.

Kira instantly covered his mouth and looked at the man and girl. '_Good they didn't hear me,_ Kira thought to himself. His first thought was to go over there and beat the guy senseless but he decided against it. He'd actually been after these guys for a while even though he wasn't hired to. These people where from a local crime outfit that had been making life difficult for many citizens throughout the city. Their usual activities included; extortion, smuggling, drug dealing, and forcing local business to pay them protection fees. They usually never kidnapped people unless they were paid to do it.

Kira got up quickly and jumped about ten feet to grab the ledge of the building he'd been sitting against. A normal person wouldn't be able to jump this high but then again Kira knew he wasn't normal. Kira pulled himself on top of the roof and quietly creped to the edge of the building that connected to the allay way. He looked over to where the girl and the man had been but they were gone. Instead there were two of the most non conspicuous men he'd men he'd ever seen.

'_These have to be the stupidest lookouts I've ever seen. I mean their supposed to blend in with their surroundings and try to look normal. But here they are in the middle of the slums and their wearing expensive French suits with trench coats on. Plus the huge black umbrellas didn't help them either,_Kira thought to himself.

Kira jumped down from the building behind the two men as their attention was turned to the street. Kira quickly un holstered his colt 1911a1 (I know in the first chapter I said 1911a2 but I had gotten confused so I'm telling you there is no a2 model of the colt 45 so you don't go getting confused) which he had made several modifications to improving the weapon considerably. He aimed at the man to left and shot him once in the head. The man's partner heard the gunshot and saw his buddy fall and attempted to pull a gun from his coat but he was to slow. Before he could even turn Kira shot him in the knees, and elbows causing the man to drop his gun and fall to the ground.

Kira holstered his weapon and walked over to the man and kicked his gun away. He then took out two long bladed switchblade knifes (they look exactly like the one's the strike uses but human size) picked up the man that was still alive and pinned up against the wall. Kira then drove the first knife into to man's shoulder attaching him to the wall. The man screed out in agony but Kira had learned to tune out those kinds of noises so it didn't affect him. Kira then crossed the man hands across his chest and drove the knife into them pinning them to his chest. Again this caused the man to scream out in pain.

He then looked at Kira and asked him, "Why are you doing this to me"?

Kira than answered back, "I want you to tell me were he took her".

The man instantly said' "I don't know why would they tell me I'm just a lowly henchman".

Kira knew the man was lying and twisted the knife in the man's hands which caused him to once again scream out in pain.

He again tried to lie and said, "really I don't know just please let me go".

Kira sighed and twisted the knife again and once more the man screamed out in pain but this time he had tears in his eyes. This went on for a few minutes before the man broke down.

He then said, "Okay he took her to one of the abandoned warehouses near the old Morgenroetre factory".

"Which one"? Kira asked.

"The one closest to the old factory", the man replied.

"Thank you for your full cooperation", Kira said in a sarcastic tone.

Kira pulled the knifes out of the man letting him fall to the ground. He than wiped the blood off the them and put them in his pockets and the proceeded to run to the warehouse.

**At The Warehouse**

Kira arrived there in no time. It would have taken a normal person about twenty minutes to get there by running and forty if they were walking but Kira had superhuman speed so naturally he got there quicker.

Kira than began to gather Intel about the place. Their were two guards at the front door the. Place was about four stories tall and had a ladder leading up to a small balcony were there was a window.

Kira took out his colt and shot the first guard in the head instantly killing him he then aimed at the second guard who was still trying the determine the location of the shooter. Kira fired his last two shoots at him and the first hit him in the shoulder while the second hit him square in the neck. The man slowly fell to the ground as drowned in his own blood.

Kira waited a few minutes before going out to move the bodies just in case someone heard the gun shots. After a few moments no came out and Kira ejected the clip in his pistol and slid a new one in and holstered it. He took the two men by the back of their collars and dragged them out of sight. He than made his way up the ladder to the balcony,

And walked to the window. There was a small piece of the window missing allowing Kira began to listen at first he heard nothing. Then a girl voice yelled out:

"**What's going to happen to me"?**

After a few moments a man replied and said, "Did I give you permission to talk"?

He spoke up once more and said, "Well I guess theirs no harm in telling you".

Kira then began to listen to the mans plans for the girl. With every word the man spoke Kira became more infuriated. He than lost all commonsense when all the men began to advance on her while she pleaded with them to stop. Kira couldn't take it anymore. He backed up ran straight at the window and busted through.

Kira landed on his feet and pulled out his pistol and yelled;

"LET HER GO NOW"!

At first everybody in the room was stunned at his entrance than after they got over their disbelief and realized there was only one person they all started to laugh.

Their laughter caused Kira to ask, "What are you laughing at fools".

The first person to get their laughter under control answered, "Kid you're either out of your mind or just very stupid because in case in you see you're highly outnumbered".

Kira then replied, "All I see are a bunch of arrogant fools who actually think they stand a chance against me".

At those words all the men stopped laughing and started to pullout their weapons. As far as Kira could see there were twenty-six of them which was kind of a problem because he only had four clips which each had eight rounds meaning he only had twenty-four bullets. Just then Kira remembered his ace in the hole. Kira smiled slightly and looked at the girl giving her a reassuring look and turned his attention back to her captors.

'_Who is this man'_ Lacus thought._ 'This man who is about to fight against impossible odds and when he looks at I instantly know he's going to win'._

As Kira's attention was quickly turned to Lacus on of the men decided to take the opportunity to try and kill Kira. But Kira saw his move and shot him in the head before the man could finish pulling the trigger.

The other men saw their comrade fall and began to fire at Kira. Kira began to move with his lightning speed and took cover behind a fork lift. He then peaked around the corner and fired a couple rounds taking out two me that were trying to approach.

Bullets began to tear through the fork lift as a fifty-cal machine gun came to life.

"I guess it's time to find different cover", Kira said to himself.

As Kira was about to move a man popped out to Kira's left and shot barely missing him. Kira shot him twice dropping him.

The leader became angry and shouted, "He's only one man just kill him already"!

He then noticed the three men he had around him for protection suddenly dropped. He then screamed and ducted for cover.

Kira laughed as he heard the high pitched scream. He then peaked around the corner one last time and spotted the man on the machine gun. The machine gunner didn't notice Kira pop out slightly and took a shot in the head.

Kira then looked at the girl and saw that she was huddled as close to the pole as she could get. He also noticed some of the rounds were coming dangerously close. Kira decided to draw their attention away by running the opposite way therefore drawing their fire close to him.

He ejected the spent clip and put a new one in. Kira took of running gunning down four men in the process. A man saw him run and got up close with a knife. He attempted to stab Kira but Kira caught the mans hand and twisted it causing the knife to drop. Kira then tried to kick the man in side of his head but the man saw this and blocked it with the back of his hand. The front of Kira's shoe met with the back of his had and the force of the kick caused the mans hand to come in contact with the side of his head.

At first the man smiled at the success of his block. But his facial expression turned from joy to horror as he began to feel cold and felt warm liquid coming down his face. He sunk to his knees with Kira's foot still pinning the mans hand to his head. Kira slowly removed his foot reveling a blade about four inches long that had popped out of his shoe. The blade quickly retracted into his shoe as Kira took off running again.

He took a couple more shots dropping two guys and clearing his way to the machine gun.

"I guess I don't have to use my ace in the hole after all", Kira said as he got on the machine gun.

Kira pulled the trigger and let out a deadly wave of bullets eight men while the last one took cover behind a cement slab. Kira kept firing a the slab blowing of small bits cement then the gun jammed on Kira. Kira picked his colt back up as the man popped up for his cover shooting Kira in the arm. Kira quickly responded by firing the last two bullets in his clip hitting him straight in the head killing him instantly.

Kira seeing there was hostels in the area he began to walk over to girl.

Lacus heard the gunshots stop and opened her eyes. She had closed them so she couldn't witness the fighting. She was stunned at what she saw all of the people that had kept her a prisoner were lying on the ground not moving. She was startled by the sudden sound of foot steps and looked to see were they were coming from. She smiled when she saw they were from the man that had saved her.

He carefully approached reloaded his colt and re holstered it to show he wasn't going to hurt her. Kira slowly undid her restraints and knelt down.

He softly spoke to her and asked, "Are you all right"?

Lacus was almost startled by the question. She attempted to speak but found she couldn't get the words out so she just nodded a yes.

Kira was relived and stood to get a better look at her. She was wearing a white and blue dress (the one she wears for half of gundam seed) which looked expensive so he guessed she was rich. Kira really couldn't stand most rich people because they're usually snobby, arrogant, selfish, and greedy people. But she didn't seem like that she seemed different. She had a kind of glow about her that would calm anyone. Kira was about to speak to her when a sound caught his attention.

"I knew I forgot someone", Kira said out load gaining Lacus's attention.

Kira than made his way over to a table that had a cloth covering it he pulled out his gun and grabbed the table flipping it over and pointed his gun at the leader of the former gang. When the table flipped over he instantly made a high pitched scream again.

He instantly shouted out, "Don't hurt me"!

"Then Yuno (it's not yuna it's his cousin) tell me who hired you"?

Yuno then yelled out, "I don't know his first name but his last name was Creuset".

"Wait did you just say Creuset", Lacus asked?

To be continued…

* * *

please reveiw and i'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. 


	3. Chapter 3: Names

* * *

Angel without Wings

By Rabbijuan

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed or seed destiny.

* * *

Chapter 3: Names

Yuno then yelled out, "I don't know his first name but his last name is Creuset".

"Wait did you say Creuset", Lacus asked?

At fist Kira was startled by her sudden question and saw she was next to him. He then turned his attention back to Yuno who was slowly trying to reach for something under the table cloth. Kira was too late Yuno had grabbed a revolver and aimed it at Lacus. Kira quickly moved in front of Lacus. Yuno stayed still with his gun pointed now pointed at Kira.

Lacus was surprised at his speed; her eyes had been closed the entire fight and couldn't bring herself to open them once. She than began to think to herself, _why is he protecting me? I don't even know him, and yet he's ready to take a bullet for me._ It's not like she was complaining but she just found it odd.

Kira was growing frustrated until he noticed something. Lacus and Yuno were stunned when Kira began laughing.

"What are you laughing at? In case you haven't noticed I'm the one with the gun pointed at you so you should be quiet", Yuno said in an agitated tone.

But this only made Kira start to laugh harder.

Yuno became furious and yelled out, "shut up if you don't I'll shot you and that little bitch".

When Kira seemed to get his laughter under control he spoke up and said "With what in case you haven't noticed you don't have a trigger on that gun".

Yuno looked at the gun and was horrified to see that Kira was right. There was no trigger. He dropped his gun and closed his eyes waiting for the gun shot. Instead he felt something come into contact with face and blacked out.

Kira rubbed his fist as he turned to Lacus. He noticed the odd look on her face. She was studying Kira so intently she didn't notice Kira staring at her. After a few moments it dawned on her that he was actually looking at her. Once she realized she'd been caught she averted her gaze and began to blush uncontrollably.

Kira began to laugh at this and said, "It looks real cute when you blush".

Lacus slowly returned her gaze back to Kira and noticed he was smiling at her. That smile reminded her of someone. '_Who is this person he reminds me of someone but I can't put my finger on who it is'._ Kira was simultaneously thinking the same thing. _'Who is she I know her from somewhere but I can't remember where._

After a few moments of silence Lacus finally decided to speak up.

"Um thank you for saving me when I tell my father I'm sure he'll give you a huge reward", Lacus said.

Lacus normally didn't like to throw her money around but she was still a little unsure about this mans intentions toward her.

"Thank you for the offer but no reward is necessary helping you was thanks enough", Kira replied.

All of a sudden Lacus started to laugh. Kira was puzzled. '_Why is she laughing did I do or say something',_ Kira thought to himself.

Lacus noticed his confusion and decided to solve his bewilderment.

"I'm Sorry for laughing but what you said sounded like it was from a movie in the fifties", Lacus said while trying to control her giggles.

Kira sighed and asked, "What were you doing around here anyways you don't look like your from around here".

Lacus suddenly remembered what had happened earlier and the feelings of sadness rushed back to her.

"I got lost", Lacus replied in a sad tone.

Kira noticed this but also new she wasn't telling him every thing. But he decided not to push it as it was none of his business and it obviously upset her.

"So who is this Creuset person that Yuno spoke about", Kira said trying to change the subject.

This had got her attention away from what she was thinking and back to the present. At first she didn't know what he was talking about then it came back to her.

"Well if it's who I think it is he's the commander of zafts military and he reports directly to chairman Zala of the plants.

This got Kira worried, "the commander of Zafts military? If he wants you captured that's a bad thing because he's got almost endless resources at his disposal and as a bonus it's not likely anyone would believe us even if we told anyone because he's got to be a highly respectable man in order to get into that position", Kira stated.

"Well although you're right about the near endless resources I'm not to sure about the respectable part. From what I heard he and chairman Zala have done horrible and dishonest things to get where they are", Lacus replied.

"Well that still doesn't make anything much better but then again there's no use in worrying about right now", Kira said while yawning.

Lacus was about to say something when she noticed there was blood running down Kira's arm.

"You're bleeding. Are you hurt"? Said Lacus worryingly.

Kira looked at his arm and remembered the gunshot he'd taken during the fight.

"No it's nothing just a minor flesh wound". Kira said trying to keep Lacus from worrying.

Lacus saw right though his lie and lifted up the sleeve on Kira's shirt reveling the gunshot wound.

She gave him an angry look and said, "this is no minor wound you were shot".

To Kira it was a minor wound because he'd been shot several times before therefore getting used to it and plus he'd always had a high pain and blood loss tolerance.

"No it's okay I'm used to it it's no big deal I can handle it", Kira said trying to keep her away from it.

"Let me take care of it if you don't take care of it soon it could get infected and you could get sick and besides if it weren't for me you wouldn't have got shot in the first place so please let me take care of it, Lacus pleaded with him.

Kira was about to protest but then he saw the look of sadness in her eyes as she was close to crying. Kira didn't know why but he lightly embraced her. At first she was shocked at his sudden action but quickly relaxed as it some how felt right to her. After a few moments he slowly backed away, put his hands on her shoulders, smiled slightly, and looked her right in the eyes saying:

"All right you win I'll let you take a look at it".

Lacus smiled as she looked around for a first aid kit. She found one on a wall next to the door. As she ran off to go get it Kira wondered to himself '_this is strange I've never acted like this before. As a matter a fact I've never felt like this about anyone before'._ As he was thinking that she'd come back with the first aid kit.

"Alright lift up your sleeve", she ordered.

Kira obediently did as he was told and lifted up his sleeve. She took a pair of tweezers out of the the kit and began to look for the bullet. It wasn't long before she'd found it as it wasn't deep.

"Alright I found the bullet I'm going to pull it out now okay so this might hurt a bit", she said.

As she began to pull the bullet out she noticed he wasn't making any sign that he was in pain he just stood there with a calm look on his face watching what she was doing. She shook the thought out of her head and continued what she was doing. When the bullet came out the wound started bleeding worse so she quickly applied pressure to the wound until it stopped bleeding. She than cleaned the area around the wound and applied a cloth that had peroxide to the wound itself. Lacus was amazed this had to hurt like hell and yet he was just sitting there looking as if nothing had even happened to his arm. She removed the cloth and rapped his wound with cloth.

"There all done now that wasn't so bad now was it", Lacus said smiling.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I'm surprised you know how to treat a wound like that", Kira said in disbelief.

"We'll my father made me learn things like this just in case something happened".

Kira was about to say something when he heard sirens. And they were getting closer. Someone must have called the police after hearing all the gunshots. Kira got nervous real fast it wasn't like he was wanted by the police it's just they tended to ask questions that Kira didn't like.

Kira suddenly grabbed Lacus's hand and led her outside the building to the side of the street where he knew they'd see her.

"I'm sorry to leave you like this but I have to go just wait here until the police arrive and than tell them everything okay".

"Okay", Lacus responded still confused about his sudden urge to leave.

He than quickly began to walk away and when he was almost out of sight Lacus called out to him saying, "Thank you again and I hope we meat again".

He turned and said, "Your welcome and I hope we meat again to".

He than walked out of sight.

When he was about four blocks away both of them remembered something.

They both forgot to tell each other their names.

To be continued…

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter so please review. Oh and if anyone has any suggestions they'd like to make about the story please write them in your review I'd love to read them. 


	4. Chapter 4: a new job

Angel without Wings

By Rabbijuan

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed or seed destiny

Sorry this chapter is a bit late my computer still persists in being difficult, and I'm a very slow at typing. And forgive my bad grammar, and spelling. What do you expect from someone who passed English 1 with a d- both semesters? Well here's chapter four.

Chapter 4: a new job

Lacus sat in the back of a police car while she waited for her father to get to the where house. She sat there looking out the window into the clear night sky. The police had interrogated Lacus about what had happened for what seemed like hours to her. They were very thorough in their in their questioning especially about the man who'd saved her. But after awhile of purposely vague descriptions given by Lacus they gave up and told her to rest in one of the squad cars until her father came.

Her thoughts wondered to her rescuer. _'Who was that man? His speed was amazing and his tolerance to pain unbelievable'. Not mention surviving that four-story drop and landing on his feet none the less. And his selflessness amazed me. I don't even know him, and he doesn't work for me or my father and yet he was willing to put himself in danger like that and even take a bullet for me'._

Her train of thought was broken as she saw her father talking to one of the officers. She quickly opened the door and ran to her father.

Siegel had been finding out what had happened when he saw his daughter running towards him. He excused the officer and ran to meet Lacus. Siegel hugged his daughter tightly as she started to cry. The events of the day had finally caught up with her as she couldn't control the tears. Siegel tried to comfort his daughter as best as he could for awhile until one of the police officers approached them.

"Um sir you and your daughter might want to leave as the press will be here shortly".

"Thank you for the warning", Siegel said as he began to lead Lacus to their car.

Siegel then looked at Lacus and said, "Don't worry everything will be fine I'll have the family lawyer handle the press and you can tell me what happened when we get home".

Lacus nodded in agreement and opened the door to get into the back seat of the car. Before she got in she took on last look at the direction where the mysterious man had disappeared to and thought to herself '_who ever you are we'll meet again I'm sure of it'._

It had taken Kira a few hours to make it home since he lived a few miles outside the city. He lived in a large house near the coast. It had taken so long because all his vehicles were in his garage and the buses didn't go out this far. Kira lived in a large two story house with a sixteen square acre yard which was surrounded by ten foot high wall. House was protected by state of the art security system. The entire complex was constantly watched by regular and heat sensing cameras. There was also a device that monitored any radio transmissions coming from inside the grounds. The cameras were tied into Kira's computer, and auto defense system which consisted of several very high intensity search lights, eight LRAD (long range acoustic device) which attacks the enemy with a loud high pitched shrill tone similar to a smoke alarm but can cause permeate ear damage, a non lethal mine field which had flash bang, gas, and concussion mines.

The only lethal defense was six automated fifty-cal machine guns but that was used as a last resort. Despite Kira's actions during a job or something like the fight that had happened earlier that day he rarely killed and didn't like to.

Kira walked up to his front gate and punched in his access codes into a small terminal turning off his security system allowing him to go in safely. When Kira entered his house he turned on his lights using a small terminal that controlled all of the house's appliances. Walking over to his answer machine he was shocked to see there was 137 messages since he was only gone for nine days. Kira hit play on the answer machine and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Most of the messages were from friends that didn't know Kira had left and few old girl friends Kira stayed in contact with. Of course most of his relationships didn't last long. The longest any relationship lasted with Kira was a three weeks. His girlfriends kept breaking up with him because he was gone long periods of time without calling, some didn't like his job, and the others broke up over stupid things like his lack of knowledge of celebrities, pop idols, and even politics. Kira just didn't have the time or interest to learn about those things.

There were only two messages that really interested Kira. One was from the man who took care of him since he was eight and who Kira considered his father and somewhat mentor Reverend Malchio. The message just asked Kira to come down to the orphanage/church for a visit when he got back. The other was from some man named Ledonir Kisaka asking Kira if he wanted a job. The message said, "Hello Mr. Yamato this Ledonir Kisaka with the Orb royal guard. If you're looking for a job I have one that suits your skills. Now I'm not going to lie to you it's a high risk job but the pay is good. If you're interested just go down to the capital building then go to the department of defense and ask for lieutenant colonel La Flaga and he'll set you up. Thank you for your time and we hope to see you soon".

This got Kira in a real good mood. _'This great I just get back and I already have a job offer. I guess I'll go see him tomorrow before I drop by the reverends place'. _Kira thought to himself.

Kira went to the cabinets and pulled out a package of ramen as he was to tired to cook grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator and sat down on his leather sofa. After a while of searching he found the remote to the TV and turned it on. After a few minutes of flipping channels he found a TV show were they take peoples beat up cars and trick them out with interesting stuff. Hr broke up him ramen in its package and poured the seasoning package in. after a awhile Kira's thoughts wondered to the to the girl he saved earlier.

'_Who was she I know I've seen her before but from where. I definitely would remember meeting her. Did I see her on TV? No that couldn't be it. Then where have I seen her'. _After a few minutes he gave up and went back to watching the TV. Slowly Kira began to slip in and out sleep. Kira tried to fight it as best as he could but he was just to tired and finally gave in and slowly began to drift into sleep.

Kira all of a sudden woke with his head hurting like hell. After a few seconds of holding his head he realized he was on the floor. He looked at the couch and at the coffee table that was directly in front the couch and came to the conclusion that he fell out off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table. After a cursing at the table he got up and checked the time in the TV as it was already bright out.

"Shit 1:30 I really over slept. I better hurry if I want to see about that job and go see the rev".

Kira made his way up stairs to his room and went to his closet. Kira picked out a completely black suit. The shirt, tie, jacket, pants, socks, shoes were all black. As a mater of fact almost his entire closet was filled with black clothes.

Kira took a quick shower and got dressed. The last things Kira ever did were things that he absolutely needed a mirror for like shaving and coming his hair. Kira hated mirrors. The only mirrors in the house were in the two bathrooms. Kira hated mirrors because they reminded him of failure and misery. He saw his failure and misery in his reflection. And every time he looked in a mirror it always made him ask one thing. Why did they leave me? Wasn't I good enough?

Kira left the bathroom and went to the kitchen were he grabbed a Monster energy drink and a muffin from his refrigerator and went to his garage. Now was the hard part. Trying to decide which of his four vehicles to take. He had two cars, one street bike, and a SUV.

All of his cars except for his SUV were considered some of his most prized possessions. The only reason he even had the SUV was because of his work sometimes involved protecting his client and SUV's were normally bulky so if Kira made any modifications to it that increased it's weight or size there would be little suspicion.

His first car was a 1970 Dodge Challenger. His second car was a red 1999 Lamborghini Diablo VT. Kira didn't actually buy his Lamborghini he just took it as payment. One of his clients decided that Kira's performance wasn't worth the money he told Kira he would be getting even though Kira had finished it two weeks earlier than he had to. So Kira decided to break in slip through the mans state of the art security system and his two hundred guards and leave a note on his counter saying that he was taking the Lamborghini and that if he came after him he'd be back for another late night visit. Needless to say no one ever came.

Kira's motorcycle was a silver Suzuki Hayabusa gsx1300r which was one of the fastest bikes out there. He'd actually thought he'd saved the machine from a horrible fate. He'd been out walking one day when he saw it in a motorcycle dealership and took pity on it. It would probably end up being bought by some spoiled rich kid who would ride it once or twice and get board with it. So Kira bought the it saving from a horrible fate.

His last vehicle was his SUV. It was a black 2002 Cadillac Escalade. The Escalade had been modified to protect his clients when they were inside. The windows were bullet proof; the entire body of the SUV was lined with a thin layer of titanium which was covered by Kevlar (bullet proofing material), the tires were run flats which let you go about fifty miles on your tires if they pop before you have to change them. The tires were also lined with Kevlar. The back seat concealed a M249 saw (squad automatic machinegun) and a spas 15 shotgun.

After much debate Kira chose the Lamborghini because he hadn't driven for awhile. Kira quickly finished the muffin, chugged down the Monster and threw the can in a recycle bin. Kira was about to get in when he remembered he'd forgot a couple of things. He quickly ran back into his house grabbed his colt and its holster. He also grabbed his steal brief case. It was heavier than most suit cases due to the special surprises built into it.

He quickly got back into his lambo, opened the garage door and drove down the drive way. Before he left he reactivated his all of his security systems with the gates security panel.

Driving in a Lambo is hard for Kira because he wanted to make it go faster then the speed limit would allow but Kira kept a lot of restraint on himself.

After about ten minutes he arrived at the capital building and went inside. After looking around for a while Kira found the buildings directory and a short elevator trip later he arrived at the defense departments lobby. He found a young female receptionist typing on a computer at the front deck.

Kira walked over and knocked on the desk lightly to get her attention and said, "Um excuse me my names Kira Yamato and I'm here to see a lieutenant colonel La Flaga".

She started typing in something into her computer and said, "He can see you now just go down the hall to the left and keep going until you reach office 42b".

Kira proceeded down the hallway until he came to the office he was told to go to. He knocked and heard a "come in".

Kira entered and saw a man in an Orb uniform with short blonde hair leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

After a minute of silence the man became curious as to who was standing in his temp office. He open his eyes to see a young man dressed in black with a metal briefcase.

Kira was the first one to speak and said' "Hello my name is Kira Yamato and a man named Kisaka said I should speak to you about a job".

"You're the man Ledonir was talking about? I was expecting some one older. Well never mind you must be pretty good if Ledonir wants you hired. Well the job pays 50 an hour for two weeks".

"Sounds good buts what's the job".

"It's a tough one. You're going to be the personal body guard of Lord Uzumi Nara Athha's daughter Cagalli Yula Athha".

"Well what is exactly hard about watch some little spoiled princess"?

"Well theirs the fact that there has been four assignation attempts on her this year, not mention she's scared off eight of her personal guards already".

"She can't be that bad"?

Mu started laughing when Kira said this and said, "Oh really well I'm going to prove it and I'm in luck because miss Athha here today. Come on I'll show you".

At this he got up and walked out the room with Kira following closely. Mu couldn't wait to see how bad Cagalli tore him up. Kira on the other hand was confident that he could handle her.

To be continued...

Sorry for the lack of dialogue but this chapter was meant to be a brief look into Kira's personality and life. The next chapter will have a lot more of lacus. Oh and thanks to all those who reviewed and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.


	5. Chapter 5: Issues

Angel without Wings

By Rabbijuan

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed or seed destiny.

Well I just started school again and have been extremely busy these last few weeks and my free time keeps getting shorter but I'll try to get the chapters up as fast as possible. Oh and thank you to all those who reviewed I really appreciate it.

Chapter 5: Issues

Mu led Kira through a several hallways up an elevator to a long extravagant hallway. There were eight orb solders standing at attention each shouldering an assault rifle guarding a set of doors at the end. As they walked towards the doors a janitor pushing a cart opened the doors and walked passed them. Kira found it disturbing when he saw the smile on the janitors face. Kira shrugged it off as Mu opened the door and entered.

Kira followed him into a large waiting room with two couches and a sectaries desk. Kira looked around and saw no one was there. Mu walked over to a door at the other end of the room and knocked. After a minute he opened the door, looked in and closed it.

"Huh that's odd no ones here. Well kid I want you to wait here; I'm going to go see if I can find them", Mu said as he quickly walked out the door.

He had left before Kira could get a word in so Kira was left standing there in the middle of the room. After waiting around for a few minutes Kira heard yelling coming from down the hall. Two orb solders walked into the room dragging a blond haired boy dressed in black wearing a black hat. They quickly they him into the room and ran as fast as they could out of the room and locked the doors.

Kira could hear muffled voices as one of the solders yelled, "Your father has ordered us to use what ever force necessary if you try to escape again. I mean this is getting out of hand this is the fourteenth time this week".

The boy got up and ran to the door and kicked the door as hard as he could earning a surprised yelp from the other side. The boy smiled and started pacing from one side of the door to another. Kira was unnoticed but he decided to change that. He walked over to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy instantly turned around and punched Kira in the face.

When Lacus woke up the sun was barely coming up but Lacus couldn't bring herself to get up. She had tried to go back to sleep but the events from the previous day kept replaying in her head. So she just lied there for hours just thinking about the mystery man who'd saved her, her ex boyfriend, and why Rau would want her captured. She told her father every thing that had happened to her and about how it was Rau who wanted her captured. He had said that he would look into it but he said their was little he could do since the only thing they had to go on was his last name and plus the police would have to get a confession out of her kidnaper which wasn't likely.

Lacus couldn't figure out why Rau would want her captured. Rau worked for Zaft the people who were supposed to protect the Plants and the people from them. Rau most likely didn't want money as he was one of the richest people in the plants though no one knew were the money came from or were he came from for that matter, and Rau didn't strike her as a crazed fan so why?

Lacus's thinking was interrupted when she heard knocking at her door. Lacus wasn't in the mood to talk so she just lay there hoping who ever it was would go away. They tried knocking a few more times and to Lacus's discontent they opened the door. She sat up pretending she just woke up. She could see it was her father as walked over to her curtains and pulled them open. Lacus squinted as bright light entered the room. She didn't think she'd been awake for so long since it looked about noon and she'd woken up just as the sun was coming up.

He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge of her bed and just sat there for awhile looking out the window.

After just sitting there for awhile he sighed and said, "I know yesterday must have been really hard on you and I doubt theirs anything I could say to help you feel better but we have obligations we have to fulfill".

"What obligations I don't remember needing to do anything"?

"Remember we have a meeting with Lord Uzumi to discuss the details of the treaty signing in two weeks".

Lacus felt stupid for not remembering it. She and her father had been talking with Zaft, Orb, and the Earth Alliance about disarming. And after about five long and staining months they all finally came to a small but significant agreement, hopefully the first of many.

"You know if this wasn't important I wouldn't even think about asking you to go but this could ease the friction between the Plants and the nations of earth".

"Yes I know", Lacus said with a sigh, "but it still doesn't make it any easier".

"Well I promise after today you won't have to do anything until the signing of the treaty".

"No that's not necessary, I can handle the work and plus now that I think about it I'd probably feel too guilty about unloading all the work on you. I mean your job is stressing enough and you don't need any more work".

"Lacus I've always been proud of your selflessness, but sometimes you need to think about yourself. I'll tell you what if I let you help me you have to do two things. And you have to promise me you'll do them before I tell you what they are".

"Fine I promise, now what do you want me to do"?

"First you're going to take a week off, excluding today, in which you'll do no work concerning anything political, anything that has to do with your singing career, or anything stressful what so ever. Second when you start doing work again you're to take at least two one hour breaks for about a month".

"But…"

"Lacus you promised, and your not one to go back on your word".

"Fine you win, but I fully intend to tack my share of the work when this week is over".

Siegel faked a smile as he knew she was just pretending to be fine with everything, but he knew his daughter and knew she'd never willingly show what she thought was weakness in front of the people she loved.

Siegel got up and kissed his daughter on the forehead and said, "Now you'd better hurry up and get ready we have to meet him at four". And with that he got up and left the room.

As soon as he left Lacus stared straight out her window and thought to herself '_I think today's going to be another bad day'_

Aprilius One

"Dam it Rau"! Patrick Zala yelled as he slammed his fist on his desk. "You're the commander of Zaft's military, how could you have failed"?

"Sir it wasn't my fault it…"

"Rau I don't want excuses, I want to know what happened".

"Sir the people I hired…"

"Hired what do you mean Hired? You have the best of Zaft's military at your disposal why would you need to hire someone"?

"Sir think about it, if the orb police found the bodies of coordinators, and had the word of Clyne's daughter that would've put to much heat on us, and could've put your plans in danger".

"And what about the man who survived? It say's here in your report that the orb police took the only survivor into custody. What if he talks that could do more damage than if they found coordinator corpses, at least the corpses wouldn't talk".

"I already had him 'suppressed' so there's no need to worry".

Patrick found some comfort in knowing Rau was good at tying all possible ends, and he did find some logic in what Rau had said so he decided to let it go.

"Well what's done is done and there's nothing we can do now to change what happened but we need to figure out how to fix it. The Clyne's are to dangerous to our plans to be left alive".

"Well sir I'm already ahead of you".

"What do you mean"? Patrick said as he leaned closer intent on hearing every word of what Rau had say.

"Well I've already set two plans into motion with second as a back up just in case the first fails".

"Really and what are these plans of yours"?

Rau gave Patrick an evil smile as he said, "Now where's the fun if I gave it all away now? You'll just have to wait like the rest of the world".

And with that he saluted and left Patrick's office muttering under his breath, "And soon your surprise will come Zala".

Orb Capital Building

Kira groaned as he woke up still trying to remember where he was, and why his head hurt. It wasn't for a few minutes until he realized his legs were bound by some kind of cloth, and his hands handcuffed behind his back. He looked around and spotted the boy who had hit him trying open his brief case. Kira watch as the boy became increasingly frustrated that he couldn't open it until he threw across the room yelling in anger.

Kira who decided to make the boy aware he was awake said, "You know there are better ways to open it".

The boy instantly turned around, walked over to Kira, grabbed him by the collar and asked, "Who are and what are you doing here"?

Kira who decided to be a smart ass said, "I'm the new janitor can't you tell by the suite".

The boy instantly punched Kira in the face and asked again, "who are you and what are you doing here"?

Kira spat in his face which earned him another punch. The boy proceeded to ruff Kira up for a little while. Kira had to admit that he was doing a fairly good job, hell their were a few mob bosses he'd allowed himself to be captured by that did worse that this kid was doing. After a while Kira got bored and let out loud yawn.

This surprised which caused the boy to lean his head closer to see if he'd actually done any damage. Kira took his chance for payback by slamming his head as hard as he could into the boy's head which caused his hat to go flying off. Kira was surprised to see when his hair was down that he was actually a she.

This of course caused Kira to say, "You're a Girl"?

This got her pissed as she hit Kira in the face and said, "Of course I'm a girl! What'd you think I was"?

She was about to hit him again when someone opened the doors. About three people came in including La Flaga.

The Girl instantly ran over to the oldest man in the group and said, "Father were where you"?

"I was in a urgent meeting with the council".

"About what"?

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with but we are going to have a long talk later about your 'attempted escape".

Kira who walked over to the group spoke up and said, "So you must be Lord Uzumi, it's a pleasure to meet you".

Uzumi turned his attention to Kira and said, "Welcome I'm afraid I don't know you are but let me introduce myself properly, my name is Uzumi Nara Athha, and this is my daughter Cagalli Yula Athha."

Kira looked at Cagalli who had a stupefied look on here face and said, "Yes me and Miss Athha have already met, and as for my name it's Kira Yamato".

Uzumi was surprised when he heard Kira's name, Cagalli on the other hand was interested in how Kira got free.

"How the hell did you did you get free? I made sure everything was tighter than it needed to be".

"Oh that I can dislocate quite a few of my limbs so getting free was a breeze. I could've got free anytime I wanted".

Uzumi finally found his voice as he asked, "Did you say your last name was Yamato"?

"Yes I did".

"My god we've been looking for you people for years. How are your parents, are they fine are they doing well"?

This got Kira very angry, "Look I don't where they are, how they and really it wouldn't bother me one bit if they were dead floating face down in a lake. So don't question me about them again. I'll do almost any job you have for me but if you're going to question me about my parents I'm gone. You got that"?

Everybody in the room was taken aback by Kira's harsh words and nobody spoke for a few minutes until Mu decided to break the silence.

"Okay kid you've come highly recommended by Kisaka and were in need of someone with your skills so it is agreed that your past stays private. So that means that no one is to interrogate Mr. Yamato here and that means everyone agreed?

"Agreed everyone said in unison".

"Okay is that better Kira"?

"Yes much better".

"Well I think me, La Flaga, and Mr. Yamato should discuss thing in the privacy of my office. So if you will just step inside here we can begin to work out the details".

Kira was about to enter when he noticed something. There was dust everywhere.

"You know Lord Uzumi you should really consider getting a new janitor. I mean the one that was just in here did a lousy job".

"What do you mean the janitor doesn't come by until tomorrow"?

"Well their was one leaving just as I came in even ask Mr. La Flaga".

"Yeah their was I didn't even think about it".

"But that's impossible the janitors aren't allowed to clean here until all sensitive information is removed".

This got Kira suspicious. He closed his eyes and began to listen. He could barley hear a faint beeping. He wondered farther into the room hoping to find the source of the beeping. He kept walking until he felt something very thin hit is leg and then loosen. He looked at the floor and saw a thin broken wire. All of a sudden the beeping became faster.

Kira turned around and yelled, "Get out of here there's a bomb"!

Outside the Capital building

Lacus and her father were walking up the steps to the capital building when they heard a load explosion. Lacus looked up and to her horror flames busting out of the top floor of the building, and over the load speaker came the words most coordinators feared, "To preserve our blue and pure world"!


End file.
